


Dont Give Up On Me

by LittleMissHaught



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Barden Bellas - Freeform, Bella Beale (OC), F/F, Footnotes, daughter - Freeform, very little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHaught/pseuds/LittleMissHaught
Summary: Beca Mitchell. A small brunette girl, with a monstrous looking piercing, is a freshman in JFK University. Though Beca has been in University just over a year now,she hasn't made very much progress. Her only window out of the real world is her music. When she is in the booth presenting a segment or running music, she is always as if a different person.Chloe Beale however is almost the exact opposite of Beca. She is in her sophomore year and attends a rival Univercity, Barden. She is a bright, bubbly redhead who strives to achieve in life. She has a passion for making friends, as well as taking care of animals. However there is a side to Chloe that no one knows about. She opted to live with her parents after taking a skip year between highschool and college.What happens when both their very different worlds collide when Beca is placed temporarily with The Bellas on an Acapella Retreat?What happens when Beca moves to study at Barden?But most importantly.What happens when Aubrey uses her last order as Captain? To have all 10 girls live with one another in a sorority house.A never ending slumber party begins.Bonds are Strengthened.Metaphorical barriers are broken.Truths are told.
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Benji Applebaum/Emily Junk, Bumper Allen/Fat Amy, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dont Give Up On Me

Third Person  
Beca Mitchell sits alone, staring out of the window with her headphones on. She has one of her spotify playlists playing in an attempt to drown out the sounds of her fellow peers singing, mumbling and chattering around her in the confined space. The vibe inside the van is upbeat and pleasant. Some of the young adults spend their time talking about football or what drinks they are going to be bringing to the latest planned party. Walst others scroll through thier phones, keeping updated on the latest campus drama.

However, the small girl sat alone doesn't have the energy for any of it. Beca has her head rested gently against the glass of the window. She sits watching the vans surroundings walst hoping for this trip to end quickly. All she wanted to do was turn around and go home to her dorm room, dispite having to share with a not so pleasant Kimmy Jin. Although sharing a dorm with Kimmy Jin is the worst hell imaginable for Beca, she'd still much rather be there. After all at least her mix gear is there. Here it is just her and her spotify playlists.

A short while later the sound of crunching wheels against rough gravel can be heard as their blue,white and silver decorated Van comes to a stop. Soon the University Students are rushing to get up and out of the van, to get a breath of fresh air after being cooped up in the van for just a little over 4 hours.

Beca however, opts to stay seated as everyone else barges and struggles against one another, in an attempt to get out. She simply takes her headphones off, before carefully storing her precious away in her backpack. Eventually she gets up to leave the van and find her bags.

Another two Vans pull up only a few seconds later. One coloured with intricate red, yellow and orange flames that grow up the side of the van. The van is full of men practically hanging out of the opened windows, calling pathetically for any female accapella group members attention. 

The other van that pulls up, only moments later, has a very simple design. Its a white van with "The Barden Bella's" branding written along both of the sides. The van is full of women that amuse one another by singing, chattering and bantering about.

Beca watches passively as the two rival vans pull up next to her acapella groups van. As she watches, her attention is pulled towards a beautiful redhead who is watching out of the Bella's van windows. The breath taking woman wears a wide smile on her face as she talks amongst her close friends. The redheads eyes meet with the smaller brunettes for a split second. Beca stands akwardly and looks away for a second, before glansing back. Her gaze is met once again my the gorgeous redhead, who is now waving slightly at her. Beca"s head turns to look behind her, checking in disbelief to see if it was really her the girl was waving at. Rather than return the wave, Beca ducks her head slightly, in a flustered manor before walking to hide amongst her acapella group, The Footnotes. 

Beca's POV

After a half hour of wondering around like head-less chickens, all three groups ere able to orginise themselves and collect their bags. Next was being shown where the pitches for all the tents were.  
The first, and arguably hardest, challenge of the retrite is for each accapella group to put up each of the tents together, using teamwork. Each tent houses a maximum of 10 people at a time.  
The Footnotes receive two tents. However that still isn't enough room for the twenty one members.  
The Treble Makers also have two tents, fortunately they have exactly 20 members with them.  
Whereas the Barden Bella's only had 9 members. So recieved one tent, with room for an extra person.  
Meaning our one extra person will be forced to bunk with The Bella's for the duration of the week. Being the quiet, introverted, least respected, socially awkward and friendless person of the whole Footnotes accapella group... Of course I was volunteered to go and stay with a the group of girls for the duration of the retrite... As if this trip couldnt become worse. Im dumped with a group of girls that Ive never met.

I let out an annoyed sigh and look towards the group of girls, whom are currently struggling to get their tent up. A tall blonde shouts orders walse a lanky brunette puts two poles together and messes around with it in her hands, earning a few stares from not only the Bellas, but a few Trebles too. After a moment of regret I begin trudging over with my suitcase and backpack.  
"Em, You guys need any help with that?" I offer to them after leaving my two bags off to the side, along side a few of the girls belongings.  
The gorgeous red headed girl from the bus is first to notice me. Her adorable frustrated expression turns to a hopeful smile as her eyes land on me "That sounds brilliant, Thanks. If you haven't noticed... None of us have ever camped a day in our lives so we have no clue what we are doing." she replied in a silky upbeat voice.

I unbutton and roll up the sleeves of my black and red flannel, before walking closer to the group of girls. I get a short glare from a slim blonde girl that seems to wear a judgemental frown on her face as I approach. Although I just brush it off and move over to the other, more friendly looking, girls within the group.  
"You guys need to connect the poles with the green ends to the poles with thered ends." I speak in a loud enough voice for the whole of the girl group to hear, before demonstrating what they need to do. "Then we need to connect them all together using the numbers on each poles white sticker." I continue, pointing to the white stickers on a few of the poles "Then we just have to pull these two huge tarpes over it all and pitch it to the ground with pegs." I finish with a slight smile. After a few moments of the others trying figuring out , the large tent is well underway of completion. 

There is a larger than average Australian woman who comes up near to me "You do stuff like this often, short- stack?" she asks in a casually curious tone with a cheeky grin.  
I look up at her with a slightly irritated quirk of an eyebrow, at the mention of my height. But soon brush it off, realising she only ment the remark as a joke. I nod slightly as we finish up on the tent together "My dad and I used to make my mom go camping with us when I was young. She hated every moment of it so insisted on getting a huge tent" I explain, a small shadow of a smile appearing on my face momentarily.  
"Ah family memories. Both my mother and father hated each other, as well as the great outdoors. So Im sire you can imagine what would have happened if we ever went camping" The Austrailian woman spoke with an amused grin before pausing for a moment "My names Fat Amy by the way" she spoke and held a hand out for me to shake. "Yes I call myself Fat Amy, so twig bitches like you don't say it behind my back" Amy continued in a very casual kind of tone, poking me playfully in the rib.

I smirk slightly, feeling Amy and I might grow to become friends, before cautiously shaking her hand in retur. "My names Beca...Just Beca" I reply before getting pulled into a tight and very unexpected giant hug.  
"Well 'Just Beca'...Do I really look like Id be formal enough to give you a handshake?" Amy speaks as she picks my small body up with a loud laugh. She laughs loudly and swings me around in the air.  
I squeal quietly and struggle against her, jabbing and kicking for a few moments before giving up and resorting to a death glare "Dude! This isn't cool! Put me down" I spoke in an embarrassingly whiny tone as she continues to swing me about.

The redhead from before walks over to the two of us, after having been watching Fat Amy's antics unfold. She had her arms crossed over her waist and was trying desperately to hide her amused giggles.  
"Amy you should probably put our new friend down, before she runs for the hills. Hm?" She spoke in an almost motherly tone, before giving me a small but not so discreet wink. I feel my cheeks heat up and redden immediately in response before being put down by the Australian woman, who had been holding me like a sack of potato's over her shoulder. "Yes sir, thats all the cardio for me anyway" Amy remarks with a playful salute before stalking off to go and find her belongings.

"My names Chloe Beale by the way. I'm the Co-Captain of the Bella's. You're from that other big acapella group. The.... The Note-foots right?" The redhead spoke in an interested tone as she unfolded her arms with a friendly smile.  
"Yeah, yeah. The Footnotes. Its nice to meet you Chloe. I'm Beca. Thanks for saving me from whatever that was" I reply jokingly and rub the back of my neck awkwardly. I then take a moment to study the redheads features more closely for a second.  
She has fiercely bright red hair. That contrast with her ocean blue eyes and dark thick eyelashes. Her face is covered with a little patches of freckles. Walst her lips are a lip stick stained dark pink kind of colour.  
I shake my head ever so slightly before continuing. "My team and I were wondering if I could group up with you guys for the week? Our team only has two tens, but theres twenty one of us... So I'm kinda the odd one out. Plus all the activity's are in groups of tens, so your missing a person anyway."  
Chloe chuckles quietly at me, she bites her bottom lip ever so slightly before eventually nodding her head in reply "Hi Beca, nice to meet you. I'm sure you will be fine to group up with us. I just need to go check it over with our Captain- Aubrey, the blonde girl over there. Toodles" she replied and gave a little wave before walking towards her tall friend, who was talking with a few of the other girls with an unimpressed look on her face. 

Fat Amy returns and nudges me slightly after having caught me watch the Co-Captain walk away. She gives me a little wiggle of her eyebrows, which causes me to simply roll my eyes in return. "Congrats, ginger likes you. I'm sure you'll have fun with that one. I havnt known Chloe very long but shes very open... And extremely touchy. Shes like a basket of kittens. Adorable and slightly crazy, in her own little way" she remarks with a quiet chuckle. I shiver at the mention of touchy, anyone who knows me knows I do not do excessive human contact. "Anyhow... I've gotta go 'scout out the competition'... If you get what I mean" Amy continues with two very suggestive little winks before not so discreetly walking over to The Treble Maker's tents , one of wich looks extremely unstable... Walst the other is only half completed.

Third Person

Later that night all The Bella's (plus Beca) have all their things safely inside the tent and stored off to the corner. As a group they to go and sit round a campfire to eat their dinner in peace, without the trebles causing a scene. All the girls sit around the fire with blankets over their laps, to protect them from the partially cool weather.  
Jessica and Ashley are practically sat in each others laps, as they whisper quietly to one another.  
Whereas Fat Amy has 6 marshmallows stuffed on a skewer that are roasting quiet nicely above the campfire, a large blanket sprawled across her.  
Lily seems to be purposefully cremating her marshmallows, watching them light on fire. Before falling off the stick to form a small pile of sticky ash.  
Cynthia-Rose is chilling next to the fire, walst getting a nice view of Stacie's 'goodies' from her seat.  
Flo sits, curled up under a blanket, eating pieces of chocolate and cracker.  
Aubrey was sat, silently watching over her Bella's like a moma Hawk, with not a single marshmallows near her.  
All meanwhile Beca and Chloe are taking turns, glancing towards one another not so discretely from across the large campfire.

Beca sighs quietly as she enjoys the crackling sounds and smells of burning wood. Beca shivers ever so slightly as a cool breeze of wind hits her. She rubs her hands together and sits forward in an attempt to keep warm.  
Chloe quirks one of her ginger eyebrows slightly, noticing her new friends subtle shiver, before getting up with her blanket and carefully manoeuvring around the other girls, as well as the campfire (keeping away from the flames). She carefully sits down on the bench with Beca. Before draping the blanket over the two of them. Although Chloe is naturally a very cuddly person in general, she doesn't want to scare the seemingly introverted girl off so sits close...But still respects Becas personal space.  
"Thank you" Beca mutters under her breath with a slight smile of appreciation before going back to enjoying the fire.

A few more comfortably silent moments pass by before Stacie speaks up. "Seen as we have a new Bella with us... Why don't we all say a little something about ourselves?" she suggests, looking up from her now slightly charred marshmallow.  
"I'm not a--" Beca tries to speak before being intentionally cut off by Fat Ams loud voice.  
"Okay then, I'll start! As you all know my name is Fat Amy and I am obviously loved by all. I'm an open book, So I don't really have any secrets" Amy continues before having a slightly drawn out pause "But my name is actually Fat Patricia...." she confesses in a dramatic whispered tone. The answer causing a few of the girls to giggle slightly in both amusement and surprise.  
Stacie stands up from her seat with a smile and flirty wave "My names Stacie and I... I just really love sex. Like LOVE it" she says proudly with a lot of emphasis. Causing an extremely surprised and slightly uncomfortable look to form on Becas face, due to Stacie's unapologetic openness on the topic. "What can I say...Hes a hunter" Stacie says, pointing to her croch. "You call it a dude?" Beca asks in total shock. Unlike Beca, the rest of the girls already know Stacie well, so know all about her favourite activity's. A few of the girls even roll their eyes a little bit when the confession comes out of Stacie's mouth.  
Lily is the next one to speak. Although no one can realy hear what she says, the bellas are able to pick one word up. "Body". Her expression suggests it is almost positively something disturbing and crazy. So no one has the courage to ask her to speak up.  
A few seconds of silence pass as the girls turn their attention to Beca, silently telling the girl its her turn. Beca shifts uncomfortably in her seat before speaking up "My names Beca. I enjoy making music in my free time. Im studying at JFK College and people don't usually talk to me because I don't usually like talking to other people... But you guys are okay so far, I guess." she speaks in a quieter tone than usual and feels a hand being placed on the top of her lap gently, Chloe's.

Next is Chloe's turn. She moves the blanket over, of her lap before standing. She stands fidgeting slightly with her hands in a nervouse fashion, which is very unlike her. "My names Chloe and I have been diagnosed with Nodes... Vocal nodules that sit on your wind pipes and crush your dreams" she speaks with tears in her eyes as the Bella's all react differently. Some with empathy, others with confusion and some with sadness. Aubrey explains what Nodes are for the members of the group who don't know.  
"Dude that must hurt. Why on earth do you keep preforming?" Beca asks with concern very evident in her tone and expression. "I just....I love performing. I love being a Bella. Being a Bella is my life... You're all my family" Chloe replies with a sad smile and teary eyes before sitting back down next to Beca quietly. 

When the red-head sits back down, Beca does something extremely out of character. She places a hand comfortingly on Chloe's lap. Chloe takes Becas hand in her own and whispers a quiet "Thank you" as the other girls get submersed in a new, much lighter, convocation. 

Throughout the rest of the night the girls seem to get closer and closer to one another. Chloe has her head casually rested against Becas shoulder as they all sleepily talk amongs one another about anything and everything, as the night draws on. They bond over fond memories. Discuss each others hobbies and even create a little bit of banter. 

Later that night  
Beca's POV 

Aubrey had us all get ready to sleep around the same time, not wanting to risk any of The Bella's getting so called 'Trouble Boned' or worse. The girls took it in turns, getting changed in the shower room. So most of us were currently layed down on top of a blanket that had been put along the floor of the tent. However we were still missing a sertain redhead, who had snook off after getting changed, for a few moments alone.  
Her quiet footsteps could be heard as she came back towards the large tent. There was very little space inside the tent, so General Posen had us top and tail to create as much room possible. Of course Chloe opted to sleep beside me for the night.

I grumble quietly as she layed down close next to me, a frustrated expression painted on my spa e due to the uncomfortable ground and lack of space. A few moments of uncomfortable silence went by before Chloe silently turned over to face me. "You look tense. Need a back rub?" The redhead offered quietly with her usual friendly smile before resting her head on the very edge of my shoulder. I couldnt quiet tell if she was joking or being serious. But I dont know if I want to find out. "Several body parts are already rubbed up against me, thank you" I reply to her with a playful roll of the eyes, but allow her to stay so close to me. Chloe sighs contently as we fall quiet for a few more moments. Before she speaks up yet again "Becs?" she whispered quietly with a small grin. The use of nickname causes a subtly small smile to form on my face "Yeah, Red?" I reply smoothly and wait for her reply. "Do you have any regrets?" The red head reply, her smile clearly amused by our quick new use of nicknames. I paused for a moment, trying to get my thoughts together to pick an answer. "Life's to short for regrets. Most the time you cant change anything. So what the point of regretting it" I speak thoughtfully after a minute, as I watch for her reaction. Chloe simply nods in understanding as moves her head slightly over, to now be comfortable placed on my shoulder. "I guess your right. But I do have one regret. I regret not experimenting enough in highschool" she speaks in a half innocent- half flirty tone as she closes her eyes and sighs happily. "Anyway, Night Becs" My throat goes dry for a minute as I process what the red head, who was now even closer to me, had just said. Before attempting to brush the comment off and go to sleep

A/N 

Hey guys. Cait here. I did start this fanfic in july. But I did stop for personal reasons. Ive decided to start up again after my very very long break. I hope to update as often as I can. My updates are lengthy and hopefully well thought out as well as well written. Tell me what you guys think of the start of this fanfiction in the comments and don't be afraid to add suggestions. I'm probably going to start doing more Third Person writing because I dont think im too great with dialogue. I spent quiet a while editing this so hopefully there arn't to many mistakes. What do you think Chloes secrite is? Anywho, watch out for my newest updates.


End file.
